1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool fixing structure, and more particularly to a tool fixing structure, wherein the screwdriver head is mounted on and detached from the tool fixing structure rapidly, easily and conveniently, thereby facilitating replacement of the screwdriver head, and thereby facilitating the user operating the screwdriver head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool fixing structure has a bottom end fixed in the chuck of a motorized tool, and a screwdriver head is inserted into the top end of the tool fixing structure. In such a manner, the bottom end of the tool fixing structure is combined with the motorized tool, and the top end of the tool fixing structure is combined with the screwdriver head, so that when the motorized tool is rotated, the tool fixing structure is rotated so as to rotate the screwdriver head synchronously. However, the conventional tool fixing structure has a complicated structure, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication. In addition, the screwdriver head cannot be mounted on and detached from the tool fixing structure rapidly, easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience in replacement of the screwdriver head, and thereby causing inconvenience to the user when operating the screwdriver head.